


Study Buddies

by Anansesem



Series: Traught Academy [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, traught academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anansesem/pseuds/Anansesem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is so ready to help Artemis with her homework, even if she never asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

Thursday nights were group study nights on Batman’s orders, though none of the mentors had objected to it. Robin, boy-detective and teen genius, prided himself on having been asked for homework help by everyone on the team except two: Kaldur, who didn’t have school, usually just hung around reading, and Artemis. It was the lack of requests from the latter that drove him crazy.

 

It wasn’t because he thought Artemis was an idiot. He’d taken a glimpse at her academic records and she’d been at the top of her class at her old school. But excelling at Gotham Public was not the same excelling at Gotham Academy so Robin had been prepared to help his new teammate succeed be it as Robin or as Dick Grayson. For purely professional reasons, regardless of what Wally said about crushes. Really.

 

He’d set up alerts to let him know if she ever signed up for any of the Academy’s tutoring sessions. Those had been silent for months so he set up another to let him know if her grades ever slipped below a C. Poor grades would put her on academic probation and endanger her scholarship and there was no reason to lose her at GA just because she was too stubborn to ask for help. He’d waited so long for the cue to swoop in with his mad impressive study skills he’d started dropping hints in their team study sessions and kept an eye out to see if she asked anyone else for help.

 

He’d gathered from his thorough observations that she didn’t need a tutor, at all. She also twisted her hair around her fingers while reading anything for lit or history, and she chewed the metal around her pencils when she reviewed her notes, her bottom lip when she wrote essays, and her nails while doing calculations, and he found all of it absolutely adorable, and no one could ever find out, especially not Wally, because he’d never hear the end of it. Ever.

 

This Thursday, Robin noticed Artemis alternating between chewing her pencil and her nails. That meant it was math or science and he rock both of those. He plopped down his own pencil and eyed her through his tinted sunglasses.

 

“Hey, Arty?”

 

“What?” she kept her eyes trained on whatever she was writing.

 

He leaned his chin on his hand, a wide grin spreading over his face “What ‘cha working on?”

 

She glanced up at him with a frown and lifted her textbook off the table to show him the cover before getting back to work.

 

“Ahh, Chemistry,” Robin nodded before leaning forward conspiratorially, “You know if you need some help, I’m pretty handy at Chemistry.”

 

She cut her eyes at him and went back to her work, “Thanks, but I’m cool.”

 

“Are you sure?” He wiggled his eyebrows hoping to provoke a more satisfying reaction from the blonde, “I bet I could give you a few pointers.”

 

Artemis’ eyebrow lifted towards her hairline as she placed her textbook and pencil down on the table. She propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward. Robin’s grin widened in anticipation as she beckoned him closer with a crooked finger.

 

“Don’t worry boy wonder,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear, breath shifting across his skin, “I know all about Chemistry.”

 

Artemis pulled back and Robin’s stomach jumped at the look on her face. That was unexpected. He could only stare at her as his face got hotter and hotter.

 

“Get back to work, Robin,” Artemis snorted as she scribbled something in her notebook.

 

Robin jerked and collapsed back down into his seat. He shook himself out of his stupor and narrowed his eyes at her. There was no way she was getting away with that.

 

“Think I’ll take you up on that, Arty,” he draped himself across his chair.

 

“Please, I bet you don’t even …” she looked up at him and froze eyes wide and face getting redder by the moment.

 

“I’m sure you can show me everything I need to know,” he let one corner of his mouth lift as he imitated Bruce’s billionaire playboy purr, “and I’m a really good student, Artemis.”

 

Artemis let out a long breath before going back to her homework with laser focus. Robin managed to wait until she’d turned away before he started cackling. His quick reflexes saved him from a pencil to the forehead and Artemis’ glare, fierce as it was, couldn’t kill him. He saw the moment she realized just what she’d thrown at him and presented the pencil to her with a flourish. He let his fingers tangle with hers for a moment as the pencil passed between them. His stomach jumped again as she gave him a considering look. She turned back to her work, a slow smile spreading over her face. He grinned himself. Only good could come out of Chemistry with Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to Tumblr & FF.net. Written for Traught Takeover's Traught Academy prompt Chemistry.


End file.
